This invention relates to raisable floor apparatuses for pools and, in particular, to floors which can be raised by pumping air into the apparatuses and which include guide mechanisms for guiding the floors as they are raised and lowered.
Swimming pools, for example large public pools, have different depth requirements for different uses. For example, the pool, or at least portion of the pool, should be relatively shallow when used by young children. However, the pool should be deeper when configured for older children or adults, particularly when the users may dive into the pool. To obviate the need for a plurality of pools for different uses, it is known to provide a raisable floor whereby the pool can have an adjustable depth, at least for a portion of the length thereof. Some raisable floors are relatively heavy, being made of concrete for example, and require complex and expensive hydraulic equipment to raise or lower them. Such units have not been sufficiently economical for many potential users.
Attempts have been made to develop alternative mechanisms for raising and lowering the floors. An example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4229843 to Belanger. This patent discloses pipes which can be filled with water or air to lower or raise the floor. Adjustable legs hold the floor at a desired position. There is a pump to supply the pipes with water in order to lower the floor.
There still remains a need, however, for a relatively economical and simple raisable floor apparatus which can offer reliable, safe operation for a sustained period of time.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved raisable floor apparatus for swimming pools which is simple and relatively economical to produce and sell.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved raisable floor apparatus for pools which is rugged and durable.
It is further object of the invention to provide improved raisable floor apparatus for pools which is easy to operate.